1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with improved optical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may be classified as a light emitting display device such as an organic light emitting display device, and a non-light emitting display device such as a liquid crystal display device. The non-light emitting display device includes a backlight unit for providing light.
Typically, the backlight unit provides the light of a single color, but images with diverse colors are displayed using a color filter, and the like. A light intensity or color purity of the light may be affected as the light emitted from the backlight unit passes through a display panel and the color filter.